


A day in the life of Kageyama Tobio.

by miyozun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barbie Dolls, Haikyuu - Freeform, IN A BARBIE WORLD, IOO iq, Imagination, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Multi, Volleyball, at least i have a car, hello kitty lets go party, hop in barbie lets go party, im a barbie girl, lifes a creation, my life is crack at this moment, sigh, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyozun/pseuds/miyozun
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was being angsty and a edgelord teen
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A day in the life of Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkstainedbathmat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedbathmat/gifts).



> did u see the explicit tags i used

Tobio was walking down the street and for your information he wasn’t skipping volleyball practice because he’s a fucking volleyball nerd and it’s Sunday okay. Then suddenly a car made out of net came up to him and inside the car was a door with a flatass called Oikawa Tooru and Oikawa said get in loser we’re going shopping for barbies with bigger asses than i will ever have but then a car made out of money came up and inside was a swan called Ushijima and the swan said no, you should come to Shiratorizawa with me we have hello kitty and those soft aesthetic sanrio characters profile pics so u can be cute and act soft even though your like 16 so shut up. And then Tobio was stuck but then suddenly he tripped and fell into milk and then he lived there forever because he liked milk and then we woke up wow what a weird dream he thought. And then he walked down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Read In The Other Life (yes its what your thinking of) by me yes i was on crack while i read this but i promise the other one has better grammar PLEADE
> 
> leave kudos for this piece of art thanks


End file.
